


По направлению в никуда

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на One string Psycho-Pass fest по заявке: <i>I-85 Когами/девушка на одну ночь. Не обязательно проститутка. Звериная натура Когами. После 1 сезона и до фильма</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	По направлению в никуда

Когда Когами прибывает в Камбоджу, грязного нищего тошнит на его ботинки. Нищий лопочет что-то на непонятном языке, быстро кланяется, трёт своим рукавом ботинки, а сам пытается незаметно засунуть руку Когами в карман.  
Когда Когами прибывает в Камбоджу он и сам почти нищий. В его рюкзаке – остаток денег от проданного мотоцикла, но здесь японская валюта не стоит ничего. Даже трусы Когами оценили бы дороже. А помимо трусов у него – пара комплектов сменной одежды, револьвер, нож, фонарь, старые фотографии и «По направлению к Свану» – прощальный подарок от трупа Макисимы. В рюкзаке больше ничего нет, а карман жжёт записка _«Поздравляю, Когами, ты победил»_ , а дальше идёт дата, время и номер корабля. Когами позволяет нищему вытащить её, прежде чем ломает ему пальцы. Нищий воет от боли, записка улетает в море, а Когами думает, как можно победить и при этом потерять всё.

***

Тем же вечером Когами находит деньги, работу и жильё.  
Он по-прежнему не знает ни кхмерского, ни одного из десятков местных диалектов и с трудом объясняется на китайском и языке жестов. Но это не мешает ему побороть пьяного верзилу в армрестлинге, а потом вышибить из него дух, зубы и выигранные за победу в армрестлинге деньги уже в боях без правил. То есть в обыкновенной потасовке.  
У верзилы отнимают последние гроши за сломанную мебель, а хозяин этого вшивого кабака хлопает Когами по плечу, а потом показывает на себя, на кулаки и на деньги, и Когами, недолго думая, соглашается.  
Хозяин радостно улыбается во весь свой гнилозубый рот и машет рукой, и Когами, двигаясь вслед за ним, замечает, как пристально смотрит на него из дальнего угла рябая малазийка, пока какой-то тщедушный тип задирает ей подол.

***

Малазийку зовут Хурия, и она проститутка. Каждый вечер её трахают – прямо в зале, за углом кабака или, за особую плату, в комнате. И каждый вечер Когами следит, чтобы она смогла трахаться и в вечер последующий, или, если проще, как сказал хозяин на ломанном китайском: «Не убить».  
Когами самостоятельно расширяет правило до «не навредить» и несколько раз отгоняет от малазийки клиентов, считающих, что сосать без зубов удобнее. Хозяин только довольно похрюкивает: после такого обычно следует драка, а драки с участием Когами привлекают столько внимания, что успевай доливать посетителям брагу.  
Самому Когами всё равно: если надо драться, он дерётся, а в остальное время предпочитает лежать на своей кособокой кушетке, отгонять мух и раз за разом перечитывать «По направлению к Свану».  
Пока однажды не замечает, что под его дверями сидит и внимательно смотрит на него сквозь щёлку Хурия.

***

Хурия ходит за ним по пятам.  
Убирает его комнату, стирает его одежду, приговаривает себе под нос: «Синъя, Синъя», – и каждый раз старается наклониться так, чтобы было видно её сиськи или бёдра. Обвислые сиськи с почти чёрными сморщенными сосками и некрасивые бёдра в рытвинах и синяках.  
Когами всё это начинает надоедать.  
В книге герой пьёт чай с мадленками и ощущает неземное блаженство, в жизни Когами хлебает суп, сделанный точно из отходов с ближайшей помойки, и его едва не тошнит.  
В книге главный герой переживает из-за того, что его не целует на ночь мама, в жизни Когами пытается соблазнить рябая проститутка даже днём.  
Последней каплей становится то, как Хурия беззастенчиво разглядывает его, когда он пытается помыться в бочке ржавой воды.  
Когами наспех заворачивает вокруг бёдер полотенце, хватает Хурию под локоть и ведёт к себе.  
Он не собирается её трахать. Он собирается наорать на неё, выставить за дверь. Влепить пощёчину, если она сразу не поймёт.  
Но не успевает Когами обдумать всё это, а Хурия уже лежит голая на его кушетке и призывно тянет к нему руки.  
И Когами окончательно выходит из себя.  
Он дёргает Хурию за волосы, заставляет встать на колени и прижимает лицом к своему паху. Она радостно улыбается и берёт его член в рот.  
У Когами не стоит. Когами воротит от одного вида отсасывающей ему уродливой проститутки. Когами содрогается от омерзения, представляя, сколько членов уже побывало в этом рту, и лишь надеется, что он не подхватит никакую заразу. Когами закрывает глаза, наматывает волосы проститутки на кулак и грубо трахает её в рот.  
Он никого не представляет. Никто не заслуживает, чтобы его представляли в такой ситуации. Особенно человек, которого Когами мог бы представлять и хотел. Просто хотел.  
Кончает Когами с удовлетворением, но без удовольствия. Хурия растерянно вытирает рот, а Когами быстро одевается и запихивает свои вещи в рюкзак. С него точно хватит, думает он и рассовывает деньги по карманам. Бежать отсюда – складывает в рюкзак кружку и одеяло. И останавливается взглядом на книге.  
Хурия всё так же сидит на полу, прижав к груди свои грязные тряпки.  
Тогда Когами берёт бумажный томик и отдаёт его ей.  
В конце концов, она ведь никогда не сможет его прочитать.


End file.
